tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Septim Dynasty
, also called The New Septim Dynasty, is the third ruling dynasty of the Third Empire of Tamriel, though some consider it the first ruling dynasty of the Fourth Empire of Tamriel. The Dynasty was founded after the Stormcrown Rebellion, when Daric Lariat captured the Ruby Throne and took the Empire from Augustus Mede, ending the reign of the Mede Dynasty. History The Dynasty officially was created by Darius Septim when he usurped the throne from Augustus Mede during the Stormcrown Rebellion. However, it truly was formed by Tiber Septim himself when he had an affair with Barenziah Ra'athim, the future Queen of Morrowind. The young Barenziah managed to catch the eye of Tiber Septim and the two had a relationship during his visit to Morrowind. The relationship resulted in her getting pregnant. Tiber's advisors urged him to abort the child, else it might attempt to overthrow Tiber's trueborn heirs in the future. Tiber agreed and forced Barenziah to drink poison in order to end her child's life. However, unbeknownst to Tiber Septim she saved her child from the poison with magic and hid the pregnancy from court. She had the baby in seclusion and upon its birth gave it up to a cousin of hers in House Ra'athim. The child, Ano Ra'athim, grew up never knowing his true parentage. Ano married another Dunmer and had a daughter, Katariah Ra'athim. Katariah inherited her grandmother's natural beauty and quickly caught the eye of the Emperor. When she was of age she married Prince Pelagius Septim III, a descendant of Tiber Septim's brother, and became his Empress. However, mad Pelagius died early and left only an infant son as heir. Cassynder was not old enough to be Emperor so his mother took over as Empress by herself. During the later periods of Pelagius' reign she was already serving as Empress Regent due to the mad Emperor's inability to rule due to insanity, but this was different. She was crowned as Katariah Septim I and served as full imperial monarch, not only as regent until her son came of age. It was discovered then that she had the Dragon's blood, due to being able to use the Amulet of Kings and lighting the Dragonfires, but because of a possible scandal regarding where she got her dragonblood from that fact was hidden from the public. They thought that the young Cassynder wore the Amulet and lit the Dragonfires in his mother's place. The Second Septim Dynasty, however, is not descendant of Cassynder Septim, but of his younger half-brother. During her reign as Empress, Katariah got herself a Consort. He was Gallivere Lariat, a minor nobleman from High Rock that managed to catch the eye of the Empress. With him she had a bastard son, Uriel Lariat. When Katariah finally died after a long and peaceful reign, her eldest son Cassynder took her place as Emperor. As soon as he became Emperor Cassynder legitimized his half-brother, whom he cared deeply for, and made him his heir. Uriel became Uriel Septim. Cassynder's reign, contrary to his mother's, proved short as the sickly man died two years later. Uriel was crowned Uriel Septim IV, much to the dismay of the local nobles that didn't want a bastard and non-Septim on the throne. However, they calmed down after Uriel was able to wear the amulet and light the dragonfires. This confused many people and Uriel's father, Gallivere, used this opportunity to claim Lariat relations with Tiber Septim. He claimed that the minor noble Lariats, a family from Alcaire, was related to the family of Tiber Septim and as such shared his dragon blood. The truth was that Uriel got his dragonblood from his mother, secretly the granddaughter of Tiber Septim. Tiber's family didn't have dragonblood before him, which is why his younger brother Agnorith married Tiber's eldest daughter and had Kintyra, in order to continue the dragonblooded line of Septims. Uriel's reign was rocky, with many wanting another branch of the Septim Dynasty to rule instead of him. That desire culminated until Uriel's death, where his son Andorak Septim was meant to inherit. The Elder Council barred his crowning and instead placed Cephorus Septim II on the Ruby Throne, disinheriting Andorak. Furious, Andorak used his wealth and influence to start a war with Cephorus. For nine years Andorak's army fought the Emperor's Legions, without any side winning. In the end, the Elder Council agreed to a peace treaty with Andorak that gave him the Kingdom of Shornhelm in High Rock and in exchange he would call off his forces and give up his claims to the Empire. Andorak took his grandfather's last name, Lariat, for himself and continued the Lariat Family as royalty in High Rock. Many generations later, during the 4th Era, the Tyrant Augustus Mede was Emperor. Daric Lariat, a descendant of Andorak, fueled by his hatred for Augustus for killing his father Andre as well as the desire of getting rid of the terrible monarch, funded a scholarly expedition to uncover the truth about Uriel Septim IV's connection to Tiber Septim. It was then that they discovered the link between Katariah and Tiber. Daric used this information to lay claim to the Ruby Throne and unite those that hated Augustus and wanted rid of him, forming the Stormcrown Alliance. In a rebellion that would be later called the Stormcrown Rebellion, Daric's Alliance defeated the Tyrant and placed him on the throne. In order to increase his legitimacy, Daric changed his name to Darius Septim and founded the Second Septim Dynasty that now rules the Empire. Coat of Arms Darius Septim adopted the sigil of the old Septim line as his dynasty's sigil, a red dragon on a white field in contrast to the Mede Dynasty's black dragon on a red field. Initially they used the same coat of arms that the Septims had during the 3rd Era, but after a few decades of ruling the Empire they changed their coat of arms to differentiate themselves from the original Septims. However, they kept the same motto. The dynasty's words are also those of the old Septims, it being The Empire is Law, the Law is Sacred. These words are also commonly used by the Empire in their currency. Family Tree Rulers 3rd Era *Katariah Ra'athim Septim (3E 145 - 3E 200), initially as wife of Emperor Pelagius II then as full Empress following his death. *Uriel Septim IV (3E 202 - 3E 247) 4th Era *Darius Septim (4E 215 -) Trivia *Daric Lariat could have just as easily kept his name and founded the Lariat Dynasty of Cyrodiil, but he decided to change his name to an Imperial one and take the Septim name to bring more legitimacy to his claim. *This dynasty started as a bastard branch of the both old Septim Dynasty and House Ra'athim, formerly of House Mora and later a member of Great House Hlaalu. Later it continue as a bastard branch of the Lariat Family and became the main branch of the Lariat Family. *Uriel Septim IV was adopted into the Septim Dynasty by his half-brother Cassynder, as he was a bastard of Katariah and Gallivere. By rights Andorak, whom was born a Septim, should have been able to keep the name, but he was forced by the new Septim main branch to change his name to Andorak Lariat. *Since the family married into the Mede Dynasty, the members from the second generation onward are still sometimes called Mede-Septims. *Messalina and Severina were named after the twin moons, Masser and Secunda, because of the pale skin both of them inherited from their father. As such they were commonly referred to as the Twin Moons of the Empire at the Imperial court. Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines Category:Dynasties Category:Royalty Category:Second Septim Dynasty